


Reunion

by Ellana17



Series: Peace was never an option [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pack Feels, Post-Episode: s06e20 The Wolves of War, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: “Oh man,” exclaimed Stiles. “Remember when you nearly drowned me and Derek? Good times.”He felt everybody’s eyes on him, looking at him like he was crazy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Series: Peace was never an option [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1222415
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	Reunion

They had done it. They had won. Stiles still could not believe it, even after the adrenaline of the fight had worn off, several hours later. Even as the pack piled up in Scott’s living room, exhausted and bloody but very much alive, he still could not believe it.

“You should have seen it,” he heard Lydia tell Scott. “Stiles kicked the door down and here was Jackson, looking like a lost puppy.”

Stiles snorted as Jackson bristled. “Come on, I had already escaped and I was staging a rescue mission!”

Lydia and Ethan both gave him a look of found skepticism.

“I can’t get over the fact you still have a tail, dude,” Stiles told him.

“Right?” Ethan exclaimed and Jackson shoved him playfully.

“Shut up, that tail has saved you plenty of time,” Jackson told his boyfriend.

“Oh man,” exclaimed Stiles. “Remember when you nearly drowned me and Derek? Good times.”

He felt everybody’s eyes on him, looking at him like he was crazy.

Liam shook his head in disbelief. “You know,” he said. “You guys never talk about what happened before I was bitten. You never even told me about Jackson,” he added almost petulantly.

Scott and Stiles shared a look. “Yeah, well,” Scott started.

“There’s nothing much to say,” added Stiles.

Jackson snorted. “You do remember kidnapping me, right?” he asked, almost playfully.

 _Wow_ , Stiles thought, _Jackson really has changed._

“To be fair,” Ethan cut in, “You had no idea you were a kanima at the time.”

Jackson shrugged.

“Wait, you told him about that?” Stiles asked suddenly.

“Of course, Stilinski. We don’t have secrets for each other.”

“I want to know more about Scott’s… mishaps,” Liam told Jackson, looking delighted. “No way he always was this badass.”

“He was a _dumbass_ ,” Stiles told him.

“Not fair!” Scott exclaimed at once.

“Derek tried to train him at one point,” Stiles went on. “It was pathetic.”

“Harsh, dude!”

“Come on, I was the one who told you, you were a werewolf,” Stiles reminded him.

Liam laughed at loud at that.

Lydia shook her head. “Speaking of Derek, where is he?”

Scott shrugged. “I don’t know, he went out a while ago. Said he had something to take care of.”

Stiles shook his head in disbelief. “We just escaped a horrible death and he disappears. Typical.”

“So,” Lydia said, turning to Jackson and Ethan. “Are you guys planning on sticking around?”

Jackson and Ethan shared a look. “We’re supposed to have dinner with your parents next week,” Ethan reminded him. Then turning to the others, he said, “I guess we can stay for a few days.”

“I had completely forgotten about that dinner.”

“And that’s why your mom invited _me_ , babe.”

“I can’t believe you two are a thing,” Stiles told them. “I mean, wasn’t he dating your best friend?” he asked Jackson.

“What about you and Lydia?” Jackson countered. Then he turned to Lydia, “ _Stilinski_ , seriously?”

“Well…” Stiles started.

“Actually…” Lydia said at the same time. “You left,” she told Stiles.

“You decided not to call me when things went to shit again,” he pointed out.

“You’re still not over your crush on you-know-who,” Lydia added matter-of-factly.

“Lydia!” Stiles exclaimed reproachfully, glancing at the door quickly. “Not cool. Besides, you grab coffee with Parrish at least once a week!”

“It’s just coffee,” Lydia told him calmly. Stiles looked at her pointedly and Lydia sighed in annoyance. “Alright, perhaps it’s more than just coffee.” She stared at him. “That doesn’t seem to bother you,” she pointed out.

Stiles thought about it for a second and realized that it, in fact, did not. “It doesn’t,” he finally said. “Fancy that.”

Lydia nodded sagely and Stiles nodded back.

Malia was glancing back and forth between them. “I’m so confused right now.”

“What? Dude, no!” Scott exclaimed. “You two _have_ to be together! What about your _plan_?” he asked Stiles.

Stiles shrugged. “That’s life, Scotty, shit happens,” he said, patting Scott’s shoulder comfortingly.

“Are you guys breaking up?” Liam piped up. “Just like that?”

Stiles and Lydia glanced at each other. “To be fair,” Stiles told them, “I think that ship sailed a while ago.” He turned to Lydia. “I missed you, I really did but you know…”

“Yeah, I know,” Lydia told him. They smiled at each other.

Liam glanced at Corey and Mason who looked just as confused as he was.

“Wait,” Liam suddenly said. “Does that have anything to do with the way your heart rate speeds up every time Derek comes near you?” he asked Stiles.

Stiles’ eyes went wide. “God Liam, shut up, will you?” he exclaimed as he glanced at the door again. “Can we talk about something else, please?”

“Something other than your stupid crush on Derek, you mean?” Jackson asked with a smirk.

Stiles glared at him. “How did you two meet anyway?” he asked Jackson and Ethan in a desperate attempt at changing the subject.

Jackson and Ethan shared a look. “Well,” Ethan started. “Meeting Jackson was something, alright,” he said with a smile. Jackson rolled his eyes at him.

By the time both of them finished retelling the elapsed year, Scott had his arm around Malia’s waist and Lydia was discreetly drying a few tears.

“Fuck, Jackson,” Stiles exclaimed. “This shit is straight out of a rom-com, you realize that, right?”

Jackson glared. “Shut up, Stilinski.”

“So, let me get this straight,” Liam said. “You two used to live in Beacon Hills but actually never met before going to London. _You_ ,” he went on, pointing at Ethan, “used to date your current boyfriend’s best friend who also kind of set you up. And _you_ ,” he added, turning to Lydia, “used to date _him_ ,” he said, pointing at Jackson, “who’s now dating Ethan who had a twin brother you also dated,” Liam finished. Lydia blinked.

“I’m so confused,” Mason mumbled.

“You know what, I give up,” Liam said, throwing his arms up. “I just want pizza and to sleep for, like, a week.”

“Pizza sounds good,” Stiles agreed.

Just then, Theo made his way inside the house. “Someone asked for pizza?” he asked cheekily, balancing a pile of pizza boxes in one hand.

Stiles did not even blink when Liam almost leaped to the door to greet the chimera because, well, pizza. He glanced at Scott who only nodded. If Scott was cool with Theo being there, there was no point arguing.

Liam grabbed two boxes, which made Theo laugh. “Liam, come on, leave some for the rest of us,” he said, grabbing Liam’s arm with his free hand.

Scott suddenly turned his head towards the front door. “Derek’s here,” he said. “And he’s not alone,” he added with a big smile on his face moments before Derek crossed the threshold, closely followed by Isaac and Cora.

“Look who I found,” Derek told them simply.

“No way,” Stiles said under his breath, staring at the two werewolves.

“Dude!” Scott exclaimed as Isaac hugged him fiercely.

Isaac frowned when he glanced at Jackson and Ethan. “Guys,” he greeted.

“Lahey,” Jackson simply said as Ethan nodded.

“What are you guys doing here?” Scott asked them, and Stiles noticed that he had not stopped smiling.

“It’s a long story,” Cora told him, hugging him quickly before moving on to Stiles. “Thank you, by the way,” she told the human.

Stiles frowned. “What for?” he asked her.

Cora smiled at him. “Derek told us about his run in with the FBI, so thanks for helping him out.”

“Oh,” Stiles shrugged, trying to play it cool and pointedly avoiding Derek’s eyes. “You’re welcome.”

“Cora,” Derek called her. “Come here, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Stiles watched the two siblings as they made their way to Malia who was currently fighting Theo over a slice of pepperoni pizza. The werecoyote turned to them warily.

“Cora,” Derek said. “This is Malia, Peter’s daughter.”

Cora smiled at the other girl. Then, she surprised Malia by wrapping her arms around her in a bone-crushing hug. Malia’s eyes were as wide as saucers as she glanced at Stiles and Scott, calling for help. Scott was beaming at his girlfriend, which made Stiles smile fondly.

“Look at that,” Liam exclaimed around a mouthful of pizza. “More people I don’t know.”

Stiles saw the fleeting smile on Derek’s face and hoped for his sake that his sister would decide to stick around this time. He shook his head and grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza before his friends wolfed it all down.

“Guys, this is Cora and Isaac,” Scott explained. “Cora is Derek’s sister and Isaac was Derek’s beta. And this is Liam, my beta, his friend Mason, Corey, and Theo.”

“You have a beta?” Isaac asked, curious.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Liam nodded proudly. “Scott bit me to save my life,” he explained.

“Why, were you sick or something?” Isaac asked.

“I was… falling off a building and he caught me… with his teeth.”

Isaac and Cora stared at Liam and Scott in disbelief. “Looks like we missed a few things,” Isaac finally said.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, you have no idea. Not that I’m not happy you guys are here, because I am but… why are you here exactly? Last I heard, _you_ were in France,” he told Isaac, “and _you_ where in South America,” he told Cora.

“I was,” Isaac explained. “I had lost my way but when I finally reached out to Cora everything became unbelievably clear.”

Malia was staring at them. “So are you guys together or what?”

Cora nodded and Isaac could not help the dumb smile on his face. Derek rolled his eyes but kept smiling softly.

“So much hotness in one relationship,” Stiles mumbled, making Lydia snort.

“Doesn’t really explain what brings you here,” Jackson pointed out.

“It was time,” Cora told them simply.

“We were missing everyone,” Isaac added.

“And I wanted to see my big brother again,” Cora said, smiling at Derek. “And, well,” she glanced at Isaac, who nodded. “Scott, we’d like to be part of your pack, officially I mean.”

Scott looked surprised. “Guys, you don’t even have to ask, of course the answer’s yes.”

“Thanks but I want to do things properly,” Cora told him. “Because…”

“Oh my god,” Stiles mumbled, staring at her hands on her flat stomach.

“We’re having a baby,” she said.

That took everyone by surprise. Scott hugged Cora and Isaac again. “This is so great, guys,” he exclaimed.

“And you’re fine with it?” Stiles asked, finally looking at Derek.

The guy only shrugged while Cora smirked. “Why, Stiles,” she said. “Are you jealous?”

Stiles snorted. “Please, just because we had crazy chemistry…”

“Wait, you and Cora?” Corey piped up. “Didn’t you also date Malia?”

Mason snorted. “Dude, do you have a thing for Hales, or…”

“Or perhaps Hales have a thing for him,” Lydia said with a smirk.

“Shut up,” Stiles said calmly before turning to Isaac who was snickering. “I saved both your bacon more than I can count, so remember that when you’re naming the baby.”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

Yes, Stiles thought as Liam and Mason openly mocked his dating choices, Scott and Malia laughed before kissing each other sweetly, and Jackson snickered, those were his friends and, really, he would not have it any other way.


End file.
